In the process of papermaking, it is often desirable to coat a paper sheet (called a “base sheet”) with any of a wide variety of materials. Indeed, an increasing proportion of the world's paper production is devoted to coated paper and coated paperboard. Coatings are usually applied to provide a glossy white surface for magazine pages, gift-wrapping, shoeboxes, and the like. Alternatively, or in addition, such coatings may also be intended to render the paper sheet waterproof. As another example of a coating material, microencapsulated ink may be applied as a coating to one side of a sheet of carbonless copy paper.
Coatings may be applied to paper as part of the papermaking process in a paper mill. Alternatively, previously manufactured paper may be supplied to the coating machine, called a “coater”, from large rolls of paper sheet. In either event, the uncoated paper is usually supplied to the coater in sheets that are on the order of 3 meter or more in width measured along the “cross-direction” (i.e., the direction transverse to the direction of movement of the paper along the papermaking and/or coating machine).
Uniformity of coating “basis weight” the mass of the coating material on a unit of surface area of the sheet) is often necessary or desirable for various reasons. For example, the printability of glossy paper may be improved by the uniform application of a gloss coating. Also, gloss coatings may contain relatively expensive materials, such as latex and/or TiO2. Accordingly, the manufacturer will want to precisely monitor the coating and control the application of such coating to apply as uniform a coating as possible. In some cases, the evenness of the coating must be controlled within a fraction of a gram/m2. However, because of the lateral extent of the sheet in the cross-direction (3 meters or more) and the requirement of accurately and evenly applying a coating to such sheets, rather complex coaters have been designed and manufactured.
Coaters come in a variety of configurations. One type of coater, called a “blade coater”, comprises a rotating backing drum disposed adjacent to one side of a moving paper sheet and a flexible blade disposed adjacent to the opposite side of the sheet. The drum and blade edge extend in the cross-direction of the sheet to form a narrow slot through which the sheet of paper passes. A pool of coating material is retained between the backing drum and the blade, and thus coats the sheet as it passes therebetween. The blade presses against the paper with the coating applied as the sheet exits through the slot, thereby removing excess coating.
It will be appreciated that the separation of the drum from the blade edge is a critical factor in the application of such coatings. The drum is fabricated and installed to high tolerances. To control the thickness of the coating applied to a sheet, coaters provide actuators for adjusting the pressure of the blade edge against the coated sheet, and/or the position of the blade edge relative to the drum. The blade is usually made of a thin steel member that may be slightly bent or flexed. Thus, actuators are installed at intervals alone the length of the blade, such that each actuator controls the pressure applied by the blade in the vicinity of the actuator, and therefore, the amount of coating material on the base sheet. The cross-directional length of the blade in the vicinity of each actuator is known as a “slice”. Local variations in blade pressure and paper thickness, and other factors tend to produce uneven coatings. Even distribution of coating on paper and other web coating applications is difficult to achieve. Often, in order to form uniform coatings, excessive coating (or over spray) or non-ideal coating distribution must be applied.